


Better Than Beer

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [259]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Bottom Alucard | Adrian Tepes, Established Relationship, M/M, Top Trevor Belmont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Trevor arched up and gasped something quietly enough that, had Alucard not possessed excellent hearing, he might have missed it entirely.He slowed his rhythm. "What was that?"
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont
Series: Tumblr Fics [259]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/185342
Comments: 10
Kudos: 231





	Better Than Beer

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Pillowfort [here](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1706319) and written mostly because I've had a vague desire to write more of these two and I still can't get my brain to finish something longer than 600 words.

Alucard rolled his hips, riding Trevor's cock as if his life depended on it. It didn't, of course, but his orgasm certainly did, and that particular bit of pleasure was one Alucard intended to chase until he caught it.

Trevor lay under him, fingers digging into Alucard's hips, a stream of breathless, half-formed curses falling from his mouth like a torrent. Unsurprising that he was as loud and crude here as he was everywhere else, but it bothered Alucard much less in this specific situation.

Trevor arched up and gasped something quietly enough that, had Alucard not possessed excellent hearing, he might have missed it entirely.

He slowed his rhythm. "What was that?"

Trevor blinked at him, blue eyes slightly unfocused and glazed with pleasure. "Why the fuck did you stop?"

"I didn't stop." Alucard stilled entirely. "Now I've stopped, and I won't start again until you tell me what you said."

"Fucking bastard."

"Technically, a _fucked_ bastard, if you're going to be crude about it." Alucard stroked himself slowly, squeezing the base of his cock, and watched Trevor's eyes track the movement. "And of the two of us, I'm _much_ closer to being able to get off. If you'd like to join me, you can repeat what you said." He smiled, showing his fangs. "I promise, I'll make it worth your while." 

Trevor cursed again and his cheeks turned a dull red, and he mumbled something even Alucard's hearing couldn't quite pick up. 

He dropped forward, hands landing on either side of Trevor's head. "I didn't catch that." 

Trevor reached up to run his fingers through Alucard's hair, letting it fall between them. "I _said_ , this might be better than beer, you prissy asshole." 

Alucard smirked. "High praise indeed, coming from you." 

Trevor returned the smirk. "Although since you're not moving, beer might be winning aga—" 

Alucard kissed him deeply to cut off the words, and set about ensuring that beer most definitely would _not_ be winning anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)  
> [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/)  
> [Dreamwidth](https://mad-madam-m.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/mad-madam-m)


End file.
